


License to Flirt

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...Or Lack Thereof, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving Lessons, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: Iruka really needs to pass this test and get his license. Now if only the hot driving instructor would stop FLIRTING.





	1. Hit the Brakes

            Iruka showed up early for his driving exam; he wanted to make a good impression with the driving instructor.

            An hour later, he cared a lot less about good impressions and a lot more about tracking down his jackass driving instructor and making a good impression with his _fist_ in the smug bastard’s face.

            “Am I at the right place?” Iruka muttered irritably to himself, glancing down at his wrinkled little pamphlet as he leaned against the hood of his car. Yes, this was the correct parking lot, located right next to the town hall, the time of appointment had definitely been nearly an hour ago (friggin’ _dick_ ), and he couldn’t even call the DMV (which was on the other side of town) because his phone had died (okay, that was Iruka’s fault but _still_ ). Iruka had recited the entire driving manual in his head _twice_ while waiting for the instructor to meet him and was more than ready to DO this if the bastard would get off his fat, lazy ass and-

            “Sorry I’m late,” a deep voice cut in, and Iruka looked up. At first he thought the figure steadily approaching was a astonishingly hot hobo, then caught sight of the clipboard tucked under one arm and realized it could only be-

            _Oh, fuck ME_.

            The instructor jogging toward him was tall and toned, with a shock of silver hair that had been expertly styled by his bed, no doubt. His stained t-shirt (good Lord, was that _Icha Icha_?) and casual sweats covered in dog hair didn’t detract from his sex appeal in the slightest, and when his half-lidded, smoldering eyes met Iruka’s, his knees went weak and he had to brace himself against the car’s hood to stay upright. God- _DAMN_! As if that wasn’t enough, there was a mole (a fucking _mole_!) sitting on his chin like a punctuation mark, the sentence prior a pair of sinful lips that were slightly parted from exertion. This…wasn’t fair. It was _criminal_ for someone to look that damn _smoking_ in such shit clothes. Seriously, he looked and smelled like he’d just rolled out of a bed of dogs. It made Iruka painfully self-conscious of his own pressed button-up and khaki’s. What was he, going to a fucking job interview?

            The man stopped in his tracks, frowning at him in confusion. He glanced down at his clipboard and scratched his head with a pen. The awkward silence stretched on.

            “You’re not sixteen,” he finally said.

            “No, I’m not,” Iruka snapped back, desperately clinging to his anger. If he lost that, the only thing he’d have left would be the desire burning hot in his gut. And he didn’t think that would help him pass the test. …Or would it? No. No, definitely not. “I’m a late bloomer. Can I take the test now?”

            “Yeah, sure, mister…” The instructor paused at the name on his clipboard. “Uh…”

            “Yes, it’s Iruka, like the dolphin, ha ha, go ahead and laugh, let’s go.” Iruka was so done. He pulled out his keys and jerked open the driver-side door, nearly throwing himself into the seat and wrestling the seatbelt across his hips.

            “Okay, nice to meet you, Iruka,” the instructor replied, grinning, and Iruka almost shut the door on his foot. He trudged up to the car and leaned against the open window, extending a hand in friendship. “I’m Kakashi, by the way. Like the scarecrow, ha ha, go ahead and laugh.”

            Iruka’s face flushed as he realized how rude he’d been, even if the jerk deserved it.

            “…Sorry,” he said, taking the proffered hand. Kakashi gave it a firm shake, his palm warm and calloused. Iruka tried not to focus on how his tanned skin contrasted against the other’s pale tone. “I’m, just, kinda nervous. I have my permit and everything, it’s just this test that’s left. I really do need my license.”

            “I understand,” Kakashi replied solemnly, resting his elbows against the window’s edge. “Just relax, it’ll be over before you know it.” Iruka smiled back, the knot of tension in his stomach finally beginning to unravel.

            Maybe he’d saved his good impression after all.

            “…Is that a bra in the backseat?”

            _Godammit, Anko. Really?_ Iruka closed his eyes and counted to ten. He should have thought better than asking to borrow _her_ car for the test. But Asuma’s truck reeked like cigarettes, Genma’s like weed, Raido had a stick-shift, and Kotetsu and Izumo’s little Chevy was liable to have something a lot nastier than a bra in the backseat. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he’d been forced to bum a ride off of them. Condoms. Condoms everywhere.

            Swearing under his breath, Iruka jammed the keys into the ignition and turned.

 

\---

 

            The test started out easy enough. Kakashi first had him do simple tasks while he stood outside the car, like flash the lights, blinkers, turn on the wipers, and adjust his mirrors. After he passed all these with flying colors they moved on, Kakashi hopping into the car’s passenger side, instructing him to pull out of the parking lot and cruise down the main street of their sleepy town. Iruka had to force himself to concentrate on the road and not on how close Kakashi was, their arms almost brushing in the cramped confines. Iruka knew Anko’s car was tiny, but this was ridiculous. If it were any smaller, he’d be sitting in Kakashi’s lap.

            …Actually that didn’t sound too-

            “Let’s get the hardest part over with first,” Kakashi said suddenly, pointing with his pen at two parked cars down the road with a sizeable space between them. “Park there.”

            Iruka’s stomach jumped, adrenaline surging through his system. Parallel parking? Already? Anko had helped him practice (if accidentally pressing the gas too hard and plowing into the bumper of an unsuspecting van, then fleeing the scene of an accident could be called ‘helping’), but parallel parking was always one of the trickiest parts to master.

 _You can do this, Iruka_ , he told himself firmly, willing his heartbeat to calm down. His hands dampened nervously as he gripped the wheel and slowed in preparation. Repeating step-by-step instructions in his head, he carefully braked as he came alongside the parked car, then spun the wheel and switched into reverse. Turning to look behind him and gently easing on the brake, Iruka began to slowly back the car up, adjusting the wheel as it went.

            “Watch out, it’s pretty tight back there.”

            Iruka slammed on the brakes, the pair of them jolting forward in their seats.

            “What?” He stared at Kakashi in shock, not sure he’d heard right.

            “…The parking space.” Kakashi blinked at him innocently.

            “…Oh. Right.” Iruka felt his face burning and forced himself back to the task at hand, releasing the brake again and spinning the steering wheel to perfectly align the car into the space. He even switched back into drive and fronted up a little to give the car behind him enough room to leave before putting it into park.

            “Hey, good job.” Kakashi glanced out the window at the curb and nodded in satisfaction, marking a box with a check. “Let’s move on.”

            “Okay.” Iruka let out a breath and put the car back into drive while mentally berating himself. What was he thinking, taking that ‘tight back there’ comment as some sort of random sexual-

            “Make sure to pull out before you finish.”

            The brakes got slammed again.

            “ _EXCUSE_ ME?!”

            “Pull out of the parking space before you finish turning,” Kakashi explained, staring at him in confusion. “Makes it easier to…straighten yourself out.”

            “…Right.” Iruka cleared his throat, flustered and confused. _Was that…? Had he really…?_

            After a moment to gather himself, he took off down the main road again, returning to the familiar motions of following Kakashi’s prompts to turn left or right onto several side roads, stopping at lights and signs every now and then. The car was otherwise silent for several minutes, until…

            “Nice curves.”

            “Huh?”

            “You make very nice turns. Very…elegant.”

            “…Thank…you?”

            A few minutes later. “You’ve got a nice caboose.”

            “I… _what_?!”

            “Car’s trunk is big. Lotta space for storage. Comes in handy, huh?”

            “…Yup. Sure.”

            They got worse.

            “You lubed up?”

            Iruka just choked at that one.

            “Gotta keep that engine working.” Kakashi glanced over at him, face completely serious. “Can’t neglect proper maintenance.”

            _Oh, it’s working alright_ , Iruka thought to himself. _A little TOO well_.

            The desire was back, burning fiercer than ever. Not even annoyance or the faint smell of dog could douse it this time, especially since Kakashi kept fanning the goddamn flames with his little comments and that fucking _smile_. He was practically dumping kerosene on the fire at this point. Fighting the urge to jump the man, Iruka gripped the wheel and clenched his teeth, eyes firmly glued to the road and not at all on those little laugh lines that wrinkled around Kakashi’s eyes whenever he grinned at him like that- _godammit_!

            “So,” Kakashi broke in suddenly, “what are you, in your twenties? Never took Driver’s Ed in Highschool? Why’d you wait so long to get your license?”

            “Busy with things,” Iruka answered shortly, intent on the dipshit Prius cutting in front of him. “Life, mostly.” Life being another word for orphaned, penniless, and stuck in a home with thirty other kids. The only good thing to come out of that hell-hole was his younger brother, Naruto, reason number two why he’d waited to get his license, since he never got a moment’s peace from the foxy little demon. Speaking of the adorable little devil, Iruka desperately hoped he wasn’t tearing apart Anko’s apartment TOO badly before he finally returned, licensed and ready to drive (fingers crossed).

            …But then again she kinda deserved it for leaving a fucking _bra_ in the backseat. Probably did it on purpose to get a laugh, now that he thought about it. But anyway. Back to driving.

            “Also I didn’t want to fill in that stupid time-sheet thing,” Iruka added off-handedly.

            “Ugh. I hear you.” Kakashi wrinkled his nose in disgust, which Iruka was horrified to find adorable and sexy at the same time. “Turn here.”

            Iruka obeyed, careful to signal with his blinker and slow down, looking left and right. He wasn’t sure how many points he’d lose clipping a pedestrian, but he didn’t want to risk it. How long had it been, anyway? Surely they were nearly done-

            “So,” Kakashi went on casually, and, if Iruka wasn’t mistaken, the slightest bit flirty, “what do you do?”

            _Besides you_? “I sub, mostly. Thinking of getting a teaching degree. Not sure yet.” _Behave, Iruka. He’s your instructor. Be fucking professional here_.

            “Ah, well,” Kakashi chuckled, deep and rich, flashing those pearly whites and actually fucking _winking_. “When you see something you want, you just gotta GO for it, you know? Pounce on it. Otherwise, it just might get away.”

            _Okay, fuck it_.

            That was the last straw. Iruka couldn’t take any more. The fire was raging out of control, and no amount of sexy, shirtless firefighters could put these flames out. There was only one thing to do.

            He hit the brakes, used his blinker, pulled over, put the car in park, and then lunged forward, intent on ravaging that smirking mouth–

            And was instantly cock-blocked by the child-safety lock, the seatbelt cinching tight across his chest and hips like a vice and slamming him back against the seat. He choked and sputtered for breath, the wind knocked out of him.

            Kakashi just sat there, blinking, his clipboard in one hand, pen poised for another check.

            “…Did you just try to kiss me?”

            “No! I was- I just- there was a- _Godammit_! Fuck this!” Iruka exploded, struggling desperately with his seatbelt. Humiliation and embarrassment made the heat from his face spread all the way to the back of his neck, the small hairs at the nape prickling and standing on end.

            “No, seriously, did you just try to-”

            “I am TRYING to take my driving test!” Iruka shouted back, smacking his hands against the steering wheel. “So I can _finally_ get my license instead of bumming rides off my friends all the damn time, but YOU, YOU and your goddamn MOLE take your _sweet-ass_ time getting here, making me wait like an idiot for a fucking HOUR and then you finally show up looking all- fucking- THAT, and then- THEN! We start the test and you start saying all sorts of sexual innuendo shit and act all innocent DOE-EYES when I call you out on it and now I’m on fucking FIRE and you expect me to keep driving around like a normal fucking PERSON?!”

            The silence in the car after his tirade was stifling. Following the teachings of his anger-management class, Iruka forced himself to take several deep, calming breaths before finally continuing, in a much more subdued voice.

            “…I…I’m…sorry.” He sank forward, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel and closing his eyes in defeat. He almost wished the air bag would deploy and end his misery. “Just…just fail me now so I can be done with this.”

            “…Iruka,” Kakashi said after a long pause, his voice surprisingly gentle. “I passed you, like, fifteen minutes ago.”

            “You… _what_?” Iruka’s head shot up and he gaped at the other man in shock. “Fifteen- then- _why didn’t you have me pull over or turn around_?!”

            “Was having too much fun, honestly,” Kakashi admitted with a shrug, having enough shame to at least look slightly guilty. Iruka just stared. “What, don’t believe me?” He showed Iruka the clipboard, his checklist completed, even a little smiley face doodled in the corner. “See? You passed. Just sign here, take this paper to the office and get your photo taken. You’ll get your license in the mail in about a week.”

            Iruka groaned and let his head fall forward. It hit the horn, which joined in with an indignant honk. “Where’s the nearest cliff I can drive off of?”

            “Down the street, take a right,” Kakashi answered. Iruka reached over and shifted into drive. “Whoa, whoa! I was kidding. _Kidding_.” Kakashi gently pried his hand off the stick and jammed it back into park, still not releasing his hand. Iruka’s face grew hotter the longer he held it, the flames rekindling. Kakashi hummed, his thumb rubbing abstract circles on his tan palm. “You know…there _is_ a nice take-out place in that direction, though. Ramen.”

            “…Ramen?” His interest piqued, Iruka turned his head, peering over at Kakashi. Those half-lidded eyes met his, warm and inviting. The laugh-lines were back, crinkling endearingly.

            “My treat.” Kakashi gave his hand a squeeze. “For passing your test. And an apology for putting you through this. What do you say?”

            There was silence in the car again, but this time the air was thick with anticipation, excitement, and the first beginnings of hope. Iruka stared into Kakashi’s anxious gaze before dropping to their intertwined hands, the pale and tan, then gathered his courage and shyly squeezed back.

             “Okay, but _you’re_ driving.”

             The smile Kakashi gave him made him warmer than any flames ever could.


	2. Floor It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi POV.

            Kakashi was running late for the driving exam; he blamed the dogs.

            Shiba had stolen his phone and hidden it somewhere in the apartment, hence no alarm and the unintentional sleeping in (more than usual, anyway). Bull had had an accident sometime during the night and left it out in the open as a pleasant surprise for Kakashi to find upon waking, and clean up for a dog that size was by no means a quick, easy task. Uhei and Guruko had apparently fought over a pillow to the death (the pillow’s, not theirs), and left its feathered entrails scattered all over the living room. Bisuke, Urushi, and Akino had somehow gotten into the kitchen cupboard and strewn Kibbles n’ Bits across the kitchen floor, and to top it all off, Pakkun had puked on the rug. _Again_. So he really couldn’t help the fact that he was now forty-five minutes later than originally planned. There was being fashionably late, and then there was just being a dick. He barely had time to inhale a scalding cup of coffee and accidently eat a dog biscuit instead of a pop-tart before nearly falling down the stairs and running out the door, clipboard and pen in hand.

            Luckily, the town hall and its parking lot were just a quick jog down the street, which helped Kakashi fully wake up for the exam. He was still in his rumpled pajama’s, with a lethal case of bed-head, but he didn’t really expect the brat taking the test to be any better dressed so it wasn’t a problem.

            As he got closer, he was relieved to see the kid scheduled for the driving test was still there, and hadn’t lost patience and split in a huff. Or maybe he was just waiting so he could slug Kakashi for wasting his time. Better remedy that.

            “Sorry I’m late,” Kakashi called as he jogged towards the parked car, then actually caught sight of the boy- no, MAN, as he turned around.

            _Oh, fuck ME_.

            … _Please_?

            The examinee was slightly shorter than him, slimmer, with hints of muscle playing under the lines of his clothes, teasing at the unseen. He was dressed sharply in a spotless button-up and khaki’s, making Kakashi feel like even more of a slob than usual in his dog-hair covered sweats and _Icha Icha_ t-shirt compared to this Abercrombie and Fitch model. His bronzed complexion looked like molten caramel, his long dark hair like milk chocolate, and damn if Kakashi didn’t want to just eat him up. Granted, he didn’t like sweets, but for this man, he’d make an exception and gladly die in a sugar-induced coma. Even the pissed-off glare lighting the man’s deep brown eyes aflame, underscored by a slashing scar across the bridge of his straight nose and the tight compression of his full mouth did nothing to detract from the man’s allure. Angry was a _very_ good look on him.

            Kakashi’s brain frizzled and died for a second. Short-circuiting, he stopped in his tracks and simply stood there, glanced down at his clipboard, scratched his head, and finally felt his mind reboot.

            “You’re not sixteen,” he blurted out stupidly, then mentally kicked himself in the dick. He hadn’t realized it was possible to cock-block _himself_.

            “No, I’m not,” the man bit out testily. Oh God. Angry even _sounded_ hot with him. “I’m a late bloomer. Can I take the test now?”

            _Can I take you to dinner now_? Kakashi cleared his throat and glanced down again at the exam checklist, trying to ignore how the man was meeting all of his personal ones. Scrumptious? Check. Sassy? Check. Sexy? Double-check. Full points, give the man a license to fuck him up, please.

            “Yeah, sure, mister…” Kakashi’s eyes halted on the man’s name at the top of the sheet of paper. He couldn’t be reading this right. “Uh…”

            “Yes, it’s Iruka, like the dolphin, ha ha, go ahead and laugh, let’s go.” Iruka turned away, even his ponytail bristling with annoyance. Kakashi might’ve been feeling guilty for making him wait if he weren’t so turned on right now. The view of the other man’s firm backside as he stalked away, opened the car door and threw himself in was also not helping at all.

            “Okay, nice to meet you, Iruka,” Kakashi chuckled, flashing him a grin that the other man acknowledged with a stronger glare, slamming the car door shut. He walked up to the car and leaned against the open window, lifting a hand as a peace offering. “I’m Kakashi, by the way. Like the scarecrow, ha ha, go ahead and laugh.”

            Watching the flush make its way across Iruka’s face, darkening his cheeks and the scar across his nose, was one of the most satisfying things he’d ever seen.

            “…Sorry,” Iruka said sheepishly, taking Kakashi’s hand. He gave it a firm shake, admiring the play of tan on pale, like an abstract art piece. Hang that shit on a wall and charge full-price. “I’m, just, kinda nervous. I have my permit and everything, it’s just this test that’s left. I really do need my license.”

            _And I really do need your number_.

            “I understand,” Kakashi said aloud. “Just relax, it’ll be over before you know it.” Not his best pickup line. But enough of that. Any more along that train of thought and he’d be regretting his choice of sweat-pants even more than he already was. Time to get things started. Kakashi glanced inside the car for a cursory inspection-

            “…Is that a bra in the back seat?”

            Iruka went stiff, mortification painting his face crimson. Kakashi fought back a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek. This was going to be FUN.

 

\---

 

            Kakashi started things off slow, watching from outside while Iruka flicked the lights, used the wipers and performed other menial tasks. Once the boring shit was taken care of, he happily hopped into the car with the cutie, and together they took off (though only after a stern look from Iruka for Kakashi to click his seatbelt on first). The car was rather small, obviously borrowed from a friend, but Kakashi didn’t mind in the least. In fact, the closeness only strengthened the spontaneous urge he felt to get Iruka on his motorcycle for a ride through the town, see how close they could really get. They coasted down the main road, Kakashi trying to push aside his flaring attraction and focus on the test parameters.

            “Let’s get the hardest part over with first,” he said, deciding not to pull any punches, no matter how adorable the student was. He spotted an empty space between two parked cars and gestured towards it. “Park there.”

            Iruka paled visibly and gulped, eyeing the gap nervously. Then his jaw tightened and he sat up straighter, visibly readying himself. Kakashi watched with admiration as he flawlessly began to perform a parallel park, backing up slowly and carefully. He couldn’t stop himself from adding a helpful tidbit.

            “Watch out, it’s pretty tight back there.”

            The result was instantaneous. Iruka slammed on the brakes and gaped at him in shock, two spots of color high on his cheekbones.

            “What?”

            Kakashi stared back, blinking, confused.

            “…The parking space.”

            “…Oh. Right.”

            As Iruka concentrated on completing the maneuver, Kakashi took a moment to think about what he’d just said. ‘ _Pretty tight back there_?’ It’d just been some friendly advice. Why did Iruka respond like-

            Oh. OH. …Oh shit. He hadn’t even meant it like that. It had just…slipped out, really. Good God, if this was how he reacted to an off-hand comment, how would Iruka respond to full-blown flirting? Kakashi would pay to see that.

            “Hey, good job.” Parking completed, Kakashi peeked out the window to measure the distance from the curb and decisively checked off a box. “Let’s move on.”

            “Okay.” Iruka shifted out of park and, checking his mirrors, began to ease forwards.

            He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But that reaction, the look on his face.

            Kakashi couldn’t resist.

            “Make sure to pull out before you finish.”

            The whiplash was worth it.

            “ _EXCUSE_ ME?!” Iruka’s eyes went even wider than the first time, the spots of color blooming to cover nearly all of his face.

            “Pull out of the parking space before you finish turning,” Kakashi explained, struggling to maintain his innocent expression while cackling internally. “Makes it easier…to straighten yourself out.”

            “…Right.” Iruka stared at him suspiciously for a long moment before turning away, shaking his head a little.

            After that, there was no stopping Kakashi.

            “Nice curves.”

            “Huh?”

            “You make very nice turns. Very…elegant.”

            “…Thank…you?”

            Several minutes later. “You’ve got a nice caboose.”

            “I… _what_?!”

            “Car’s trunk is big. Lotta space for storage. Comes in handy, huh?”

            “…Yup. Sure.”

            “You lubed up?”

            Iruka made a noise like a dying animal, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Kakashi couldn’t help prodding him a little more.

            “Gotta keep that engine working. Can’t neglect proper maintenance.”

            Kakashi knew he should stop, but he was having too much fun. Driving exams usually consisted of hormonal, sweaty teenagers who either cracked under the pressure and plowed into a parked car, or were too busy playing on their phones to listen to directions and also plowed into a parked car. His only other social interaction consisted of Gai randomly kicking his door down and demanding they arm wrestle, and strangers saying hello when he walked the dogs. Sad, but true. This was the first test in a long time where Kakashi was genuinely _enjoying_ himself, as well as the company in the car. He glanced over at Iruka, whose face had become steadily redder with each inappropriate comment, now a deep wine color. As amusing as goading him was, Kakashi definitely didn’t want him to have a stroke. Better start releasing the pressure before he burst. Solution? Small talk.

            “So, what are you, in your twenties?” he asked, truthfully curious. “Never took Driver’s Ed in Highschool? Why’d you wait so long to get your license?”

            “Busy with things,” Iruka replied shortly, not taking his eyes off the road. His shoulders seemed to relax, though, the color in his cheeks dissipating a little as his body lost some of its tension. “Life, mostly.” He paused for a moment, seeming to mull over things. “Also I didn’t want to fill in that stupid time-sheet thing.”

            “Ugh, I hear you,” Kakashi laughed, recalling with little love his own experience with logging hours on the time-sheet to qualify for his license. Given his penchant for mastering anything he touched with ease, it had taken him all of an hour to perfect the skills necessary for driving, and the required hours afterward were merely an insult. Still, he admired Iruka, whose own exemplary driving skills foretold hours of hard work and endless practice. “Turn here.” Iruka obeyed, executing one of his pinpoint turns as Kakashi went on. “So, what do you do?” _Besides me, I mean_.

            “I sub, mostly. Thinking of getting a teaching degree. Not sure yet.”

            Oh God. _DON’T THINK IT DON’T THINK IT DON’T THINK IT_.

            Too late. Images of naughty teacher Iruka-Sensei popped into his head, cracking a ruler against the desk and adjusting his glasses. Kakashi violently shoved down a comment about how to get extra credit and instead channeled the flooding arousal into some rather flawless flirting.

            “Ah, well,” he chuckled, giving Iruka a saucy little wink for measure, “when you see something you want, you just gotta GO for it, you know?” Oh my God. What? “Pounce on it.” That was so bad. SO BAD. Why couldn’t he stop? “Otherwise, it just might get away.”

            Something inside Iruka seemed to snap.

            His face went blank, and he mechanically hit the brakes, signaled, pulled over, and parked the car. Before Kakashi could even contemplate whether he’d made a horrible mistake and Iruka was straight all along or compliment him on the split-second timing and skillful maneuvering, the younger man was surging towards him, eyes aflame and mouth descending towards-

            Iruka grunted to a stop as the air punched out of him, then was rudely jerked back by his seat belt. He hit the seat hard and gasped for breath, choking. Kakashi just sat there, blinking, almost too stunned by the speed of it all to respond.

            “…Did you just try to kiss me?”

            “No! I was- I just- there was a- _Godammit_! Fuck this!” Iruka scrabbled at his seatbelt, tugging in vain. The embarrassed flush had darkened his skin so much it was a wonder steam wasn’t pouring out his ears.

            “No, seriously, did you just try to-”

            “I am TRYING to take my driver’s test!” Iruka exploded, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. “So I can _finally_ get my license instead of bumming rides off my friends all the damn time, but YOU, YOU and your goddamn MOLE take your _sweet-ass_ time getting here, making me wait like an idiot for a fucking HOUR and then you finally show up looking all- fucking- THAT and then- THEN! We start the test and you start saying all sorts of sexual innuendo shit and act all innocent DOE-EYES when I call you out on it and now I’m on fucking FIRE and you expect me to keep driving around like a normal fucking PERSON?!”

            So that was it. Kakashi was silent in the aftermath of the eruption, guilt twisting in his gut. The poor guy had been strung out already – waiting an hour, performing under pressure, and Kakashi’s little comments had kept needling at him till they finally pushed him over the edge, the pressure too much to hold in. This was all his fault.

            “…I…I’m…sorry,” Iruka said miserably, sinking in on himself. He slumped forward, head resting on the steering wheel. “Just…just fail me now so I can be done with this.”

            Kakashi stared at the back of Iruka’s neck, unconsciously admiring the slope of it and how the muscles in his upper back and shoulders bunched up with tension. As good as angry looked on him, Kakashi suddenly, urgently wanted to see him smile. Or laugh. Anything other than this…total and utter defeat.

            “…Iruka,” he finally said, his voice loud in the quiet, “I passed you, like, fifteen minutes ago.”

            “You… _what_?!” Iruka’s head popped up, gaping at him. It was adorable, really, how big those lovely brown eyes could go. “Fifteen- then- _why didn’t you have me pull over or turn around_?!”

            “Was having too much fun, honestly,” Kakashi replied, then blinked, startled at his own sincerity. Apparently, so was Iruka. “What, don’t believe me?” He leaned over and showed Iruka the checklist and the row of neat checkmarks. “See? You passed. Just sign here, take this paper to the office and get your photo taken. You’ll get your license in the mail in about a week.” He’d even added a smiley face, since his number was probably a little too forward. Especially now, since Iruka probably hated him.

            Iruka let out a low groan, and Kakashi had to try his damndest to not make it dirty. Now was NOT the time. Iruka’s head went down again, honking the horn inadvertently.

            “Where’s the nearest cliff I can drive off of?”

            “Down the street, take a right,” Kakashi answered automatically, then blanched as Iruka reached out and put the car in drive. “Whoa, whoa! I was kidding. _Kidding_.” Grabbing his hand, he gently pried it free, then decided to hold it hostage in case it rebelled again. He shifted the car back into park, his other hand absently doodling on Iruka’s palm. He hummed, a little relieved that Iruka didn’t snatch the appendage away and deck him one. He decided to give it one more shot. “You know…there _is_ a nice take-out place in that direction, though. Ramen.”

            “…Ramen?” That got his attention. Dark eyes peered up at him from under a thick fringe of lashes, curious, hopeful. Kakashi felt a trickle of confidence return, even managing to work up a weak, apologetic grin.

            “My treat.” He gave Iruka’s hand a squeeze. “For passing your test. And an apology for putting you through this. What do you say?” He held his breath waiting for the response, nearly trembling with anticipation, stomach in knots. Iruka’s eyes dropped after a moment, and so did Kakashi’s hopes. _Please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me, please don’t_ \- His heart gave a thrill as he felt a gentle squeeze in return.

            “Okay,” Iruka said, meeting Kakashi’s gaze with a teasing smile. “But _you’re_ driving.”

            There was no way he was going to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I finally got the second chapter done! The story is now complete. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
